CLAID: Constantly Learning Artificially Intelligent Device
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: When Harry Potter is found by a intelligent device seeking help it changes is life forever. In fact, Harry has finally arrived at Diagon Alley years before he was meant to.
1. Chapter 1

_**Adopted from Slayer Anderson and Hikari Nova with most of the 1st chapter (Words: 2323 of 5813 is hers/his.) being the one he/she made so I'm hoping you enjoy!**_

* * *

Harry's body snapped up as if he'd been electrocuted.

There had been…something…

[Compatible Energy Source…Found.]

Young Harry's head swivels left and right, looking for the source of the oddly artificial voice that rang out through his small cupboard. There wasn't anyone in the small room that could be speaking to him and the idea of the Dursleys allowing him some sort of phone or video-game was ludicrous.

[Permission to connect to Linker-Core?]

Harry blinked, that had…almost sounded like a question. "Hello, is anyone there?"

[Contact confirmed. Viable mental sympathy channel established. Permission to connect to Linker-Core?]

"Are you talking to me?" Harry asked warily, the hair on the back of his neck rising uncomfortably.

[Affirmative. This unit petitions to connect to the Linker-Core of unaffiliated Mage Unit.]

Harry looked about himself again, sure that Dudley or…someone was playing a trick on him. "Look…I don't exactly know…what you're asking."

There was a long pause and Harry almost thought the…whatever it was had left. Then the voice was back. [This unit expresses apologetic sentiments. This unit also wishes permission to establish a power draw on your life force bundle know commonly as the Linker-Core.]

"Life force?" Harry asked, unnerved greatly now.

[Subject is experiencing a rise in stress levels. Anxiety is unnecessary, power draw will do no harm to human subject and will allow this unit to repair itself.]

"You're…hurt?" Harry asked, suddenly alarmed. "I really don't understand what you want me to do, but…if you're sure it won't hurt me."

[Affirmative. This unit will do no harm to human subject, behavioral programming does not allow for undirected aggression towards individuals. This unit will explain further, but power reserves are becoming dangerously low and human subject's Linker-Core is the only viable power source within several extra-dimensional units. Permission to connect to Linker-Core?]

Harry paused for another moment before making his decision. Something inside him, though, was crying out to help the strange voice and he'd always trusted his instincts. So, drawing his body up to its most official stature, he tried to match the official tone of the voice.

"Permission granted."

Silence for a moment, then…[Permission acknowledged. Linker-Core connection process beginning. Stand by, My Lord.]

Harry blinked before stars exploded behind his eyes. It was a feeling like no other he had ever felt before. His head suddenly seemed to be far too large to contain his mind and he felt his senses expanding to fill the gap.

Light, sound, smell, touch, and even taste: all were magnified a hundred fold as they turned inward and were assaulted by wave after wave of foreign and powerful sensations.

It was…intoxicating!

He felt more alive than he could ever remember in the seven short years of his life.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was really no more than a second, Harry's eyes opened to a world that had brightened several shades and was now in almost supernatural focus.

[Sensory and computational enhancement package installed into My Lord's operational software. Running diagnostic…diagnostic complete. Linker-Core connection operating a 100% capacity. Magical capacity estimated at 5,000. Rerouting magical capacity to auto-repair systems.]

[This unit's systems are currently at 56% operational capacity. Permission to devote all resources to auto-repair?]

Thoughts whirled faster than he'd thought before. Words, definitions, and meanings came more easily and he hardly had to try to understand his new companion. The sensory enhancement and computational software was doing its job, he realized, quickening his mental processes and opening up further space in his mind for other uses.

Ingenious…The thought crossed his mind and he felt a glow of pride flow from a link that hadn't been there before. Devoting an instant to refer to the problem at hand, he replied to his new companion. "Permission granted."

[This unit is now in recovery mode. Estimated Time to Recovery: 17000 vecs.]

Harry blinked, despite his new…thinking capacity, he had no idea what a vec was, but he did know that his companion would be out of commission for several hours…if not days.

Reluctantly, Harry relaxed back onto his cot and tried to get back to sleep.

It would be a fitful rest.

* * *

Harry's chores were completed in record time.

With his new mental competency, he systematically finished each task with an efficiency and thoroughness that brought a grudging satisfaction and approval from even the Dursleys. Reluctantly, they allowed the boy recreational time in the backyard, having nothing more to assign him that day.

He'd accomplished his normal day's workload in little more than three hours, after all. Harry would have none of it, though.

His mind was too busy, too active, to simple let it stand idle.

He consulted Dudley's little-used reading material as he volunteered to clean the miniature whale's room. Synapses fired faster and faster as whole reference books were committed to memory with an effort usually reserved for watching television.

He made lunch and ate his somewhat larger than usual share as he volunteered to clean Vernon's tool shed. Stainless steel boxes were broken open for the first time in their existence as Harry pulled instructional booklets from their packing.

He memorized them and devoured their methodology as his progressively more nimble fingers polished every available surface they could reach. When he found he had finished with the manuals and only half-through with the task at hand, he opened up the backs and folds of the manuals.

French.

German.

Spanish.

Japanese.

Chinese.

He couldn't read the languages and had no understanding of what the symbols meant, but he dutifully memorized it just to keep his mind occupied.

The tools' chrome finish sparkled when Harry was done and he turned his attention to the lawnmower, which was in a horrible state of disrepair. Harry pulled free a toolkit and began to disassemble the frame…

* * *

Vernon Dursley was a simple man who likes simple, normal things.

Money, the occasional glass of booze, and his family. Well, most of his family. The boy, his nephew, was usually among those that could sour his day by merely existing…

The dullard of a child was unusually industrious.

No, more than that, he was positively driven!

It had started last month. He'd finished his chores early, but instead of slacking off like he had been wont to do, the boy had invented new chore for himself. He had continued with cleaning, the moved onto repairing, then modifying. He'd set a pace that was grueling even for Vernon to comprehend!

The drill salesman was wary initially of letting the brat anywhere near the major household appliances with his tools, but after he'd seen what the boy had done to the lawnmower…

Vernon watched as Petunia let out a contented sigh as their nephew put the finishing touches on the television and closed up the paneling. Their electricity bill had been halved, they were paying a quarter of what they usually did for petrol and gas, and the appliances had never worked so well!

Thank god that little urchin had talked Vernon into letting him meddle with his car!

Mentally, the whale of a man congratulated himself, he'd done it! He'd broken the brat of that freakishness that ran in his blood and turned him into a good and worthy Englishman just like his kin! Just like his father had said, hard work and the occasional belting and who knew the wonders you could work!

Puffing out his chest a little more at the self-indulgent praise, Vernon marveled at the clear picture and booming sound of their new television as he and his wife and son gathered around the glowing television set for their two hours of "family time."

So engrossed were they, that they didn't notice Harry slip back into his cupboard.

Not like they would have cared much, anyway.

* * *

The small cupboard under the stairs had undergone a transformation in the last month, much as its resident had. The cot had been dismantled and replaced with a hammock to allow for full use of the space. The scraps of the cot had been re-forged into a collapsible workstation, whereupon sat Harry's latest project.

Assorted gadgetry for mundane, eccentric, and completely unlikely uses lined the four walls, hanging from hooks alongside an assortment of Vernon's tools. These, and the renovations around the Dursley household were the result of Harry's near endless quest to occupy his mind.

He'd grown used to it quite quickly and discerned counteractive measures almost immediately. However the…voice had done it, he was thinking hundreds of times faster than he ever had before and absorbing information at a rate that he was sure was beyond any normal human capacity.

To quiet the buzzing thoughts in his head and the nervous energy that had infected his body, he'd worked himself to exhaustion day in and day out. He did whatever he could think of, read dictionaries, and tore apart Dudleys broken toys to fix or cannibalize into his own inventions…

He worked until his body and mind simply shut down from sheer exhaustion!

If he tried going to sleep any time before that happened, he couldn't close his eyes without twenty or forty new ideas popping up, his fingers aching to get to work so badly that he'd torn his sheets more than once…

He'd have been irritated if those incidents hadn't spawned another outlet for his energies.

Sewing!

By god, needle and thread were his salvation more than one early morning when, having awakened from his fatigue-induced slumber, he'd realized that it was simply too early to get to work without waking his relatives.

So he'd cut, stitched, and embroidered and learned to do things with a needle that had amazed him for a time. His pathetic wardrobe was now, if not something royalty would deign to wear, at least properly respectable for a child his age.

And when he needed new material…

Well, one of Vernon's shirts or pairs of trousers went an awfully long way when one was Harry's size.

[Auto-Repair complete, My Lord.]

Harry blinked as his mind processed the statement and all its implications. "Systems fully functional?"

[Structural Integrity: 100%

Memory Database: 100%

Power Circuitry: 100%

Sensory Modules: 100%

Attack and Defense Modules: Inoperable Without Reprogramming.]

Harry nodded. He'd had his theories, but was now convinced that whatever had made contact with was a computer of some kind. "What are you and why did you call me Lord?"

[This unit is Designation Brilliant Wisdom: Research and Database Intelligent Device. You are My Lord due to your classification as the current Mage in possession of this unit.]

Harry stared at the wall of his "room." Already, his belief was being stretched thin… "Brilliant Wisdom…define Intelligent Device and Mage please."

[Yes, My Lord. Intelligent Device refers to any classification magic-capable piece of technology imbued with sentient or sapient Artificial Intelligence. Such devices are usually separated into operational categories:

This unit is a Research and Database Intelligent Device (ID), which means that this unit's primary function is to acquire and store knowledge. Secondary functions include standard-form attack and defense magical forms. These modules were rendered inoperable by previous circumstances.

Other units include, but are not limited to: Battle ID, Navigation ID, Construction ID, Constabulary ID…Would you like this unit to continue?]

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on absorbing the world-changing information this non-physical computer was telling him. It was hard. "No. Please define Mage now."

[Yes, My Lord. Mage is a general term used to refer to any magic-capable humanoid. Mages possessed variably progressed Linker-Cores which correlates directly with the Mage's strength. My Lord's strength is rated at 5,000 currently. This qualifies My Lord to a Mage-ranking of "D." D-ranked mages are incapable of higher-order battle spells and are not usually paired with an Intelligent Device. Mage-ranks span from "F," denoting someone with no magical ability, to the highest confirmed ranking of "AAA." Extrapolation of the ranking system allows for a theoretical "S-class" or higher Mage, but this unit does not have a confirmed Mage of that strength on file.]

Harry didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted that he was nearly powerless on the scale displayed to him. He blinked. "Wait…why did you ask me, then? Why not find a better person?"

[My Lord is the only currently available humanoid on this dimensional level who possesses a Mage-ranking higher than "F."]

The word dimension rattled around his head for several long seconds before Harry dismissed it for later consideration. "Where are you, anyway?"

There was a considerable pause before Brilliant Wisdom replied. [This unit is currently located one-half dimension out of phase with local reality, an area commonly known as "Dimensional Time-Space." If My Lord wishes it, this unit will shift dimensions to avail My Lord of all of this unit's functions.]

"Please," Harry asked.

[Stand by, My Lord.]

There was a flash of emerald light and an arcane circle appeared in front of Harry, the construct of light spinning as it was empowered. The ebony-haired boy felt a tugging sensation as eldritch energies flowed from his body and solidified into two bracelets, which launched from their floating positions to snap around Harry's wrists.

Strange runes glowed briefly before subsiding to the shine of regular gold.

Harry mentally goggled, he had not been expecting anything like that. "How are you…how can you be a computer with this little mass? Your circuitry would have to be nanoscopic!"

Translucent green screens popped up all around the boy, surprising him as he was bombarded with schematics for general Intelligent Device structures.

Spells…enchantments…magical structural glyphs…revised physics capacities…Harry stared unblinkingly as his world view was shaken yet again. Sighing deeply, he focused his eyes on the first non-physical tablet and he began to read.

* * *

July 22nd, 1988

* * *

Harry frowns at the extra letters for him. The five pertaining to payments from different locals he expected, the one about the 'goblin bank' grabs his attention though, and with what happened nearly a week ago confirms that they speak the truth. Brilliant Wisdom confirmed that the tattoos which appeared on him are in fact fairy wings hidden from muggles. Not even his relatives can find or see the tattoos.

He looks down at the Gringotts Letter again.

 **Number 4 Privet Drive**

 **Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **Bedroom Facing the Lawn**

 **.**

 **From: Director Ragnok Roydan**

 **Goblin Director of Gringotts Bank**

 **Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron**

 **Charing Cross Rd, London**

 **.**

 **Heir Hadrian 'Harry' Jameson Fleamont Potter,**

 **Your presence is requested immediately. Due to your recent inheritance some things have popped up that need tending to. Among those things are investments made in your name, familial/inherited investments, and illegal withdraws from your vaults by others. To rectify the problem we wish to speak with you in person.**

 **The second envelope is a Portkey, or instant travel device. Simply smear some blood on it and say 'ready' when you are prepared for a meeting and the portkey shall take you and your belongings straight to the nearest Apparation Room.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Director Ragnok Roydan**

 **Accounts Manager to the Potter, Black, Fleamont and Gryffindor Lineages.**

Looking at the smaller envelope, which is devoid of even paper inside of it, he sighs as he looks at his packed little trunk he placed and shrunk everything into. The trunk is shrunken to the size of a matchbox and it looks like a trunk, though a carved one instead of a real one. Using a sharp conjured pin he pricks his thumb, releasing the conjuration afterward, before he smears blood onto the parchment causing it to faintly glow. "Ready." He feels a nauseating sensation as he is apparently dragged through a tiny, needle-thick tube. Barely staying upright he finds a goblin a few paces away.

"Heir Potter, please follow me." Harry sees the appraising look at his professional looking outfit. The goblin seems to be stunned at his outfit and Harry can understand exactly why. According to many it looks like a master crafted, hand sewn formal outfit. Few ever expect him to have made it himself. After several minutes he is taken to a waiting room and he looks around. Many of them here are goblins. Walking up to the desk Harry decides to be respectful.

"Hello, can you please inform Director Ragnok that I am here? I can wait until he is finished for the day if need be." The desk operator looks up at him with a wrinkled nose.

"Very well. Please have a seat." Harry looks around and goes for the furthest seat from the door he can find before he sits and pulls out his latest project. Ignoring the curious stares he starts cross-stitching and embroidery stitches along the hems of the dress he is working on.

After several long minutes where quite a few are watching him an elderly goblin strides over to him and points something out. "This color would do better for stitching. It makes a nice contrast." Harry looks at the color she points out and smiles.

"I am planning on using that color on the collar area before making the majority of the waist area be different colors of entwining stitches to make a whole image. I am thinking that the bottom of the dress isn't going to be looked at much and so they won't need as much embroidery. The waist area, since it is so badly judged by people, can be more elaborate to make a person's natural beauty come out better." The goblin grins as she nods with a soft hum.

After that, several women in the lobby begin asking him questions relating to the image he is making, how he learned to be a master seamstress, and what else he can do. Then he hears someone clear their throat from just beyond the women.

Looking up he sees a Guard. "Why are you here?" He asks rudely with an obvious, snarky attitude.

"I came to meet with Director Ragnok. I have a summons from him and I decided to come and allow him to complete his business before speaking with me. It is rude to demand someone else's time, as I'm sure you know." Before the reply on his tongue leaves his mouth a larger goblin steps between them. This goblin garners attention rights with the more elaborate formal suit he is wearing.

"Heir Potter, I assume that you are ready for the meeting?" Harry nods before using a quick wandless-non-verbal spell to pack the sewing supplies and his project back into the trunk. The whole room quiets at the magic performed both non-verbally and wandlessly.

"Yes, Director Ragnok, I had assumed that you may be having a busy day and decided to wait until you had time but I think this urgent if your quick reception is to talk for itself." The goblin barely manages to process those words with the awe inspiring magic from one so young before he grimaces. Those words showing the truth in them.

"How perceptive; there is in fact a few things needing immediate attention. Also, it seems that you may be heir to more than we apparently have down. We have been curious about your mother being a squib born instead of a muggleborn." Harry frowns at the revealed terms before deciding to take things into his own hands. Thoughtfully, he follows behind Ragnok until he is seated in a chair.

"I'll be honest with you, I have known of the existence of magic for some time, but I never knew there was a community or the place called Hogwarts. I still haven't been formally introduced to the wizarding world so I apologize if I offend you with any of my questions." Ragnok's eyes narrow thinly revealing righteous anger before his eyes close, as he focuses on calming himself.

After his eyes are once again open he grimaces. "It seems our belief that your magical guardian has been lacking is true. I will briefly be quizzing you today to see if you are fit for your inheritance. Having your inheritance, in this case, means that you gain vaults, properties, and ownership of things. However, if I may request such, I believe it is near lunchtime." Harry nods to him before deciding to ask the question popping into his mind. Smiling softly at the goblin he concedes.

"I believe that you need your lunch to remain healthy. If allowable I would like to question a employee about different things pertaining to the wizarding world. This might save you some time as it means you eat and don't have to explain as much to me when we meet again later. Though a book for muggleborns might also be helpful." Ragnok chuckles for some unknown reason. Turning toward the side he calls into a side room.

* * *

n a matter of hours he has read a few guidebooks which are on the table in front of him. One is for general muggleborns, one for laws, one for Hogwarts, and there is even one on Goblin Etiquette on the table in the conference room he is sent into for privacy. "Are you sure that you are willing to speak to me so late in the afternoon? I hadn't intended to read this many books and go past your dinner time." Harry says to Director Ragnok.

The sneaky goblin has allowed him to read to his heart's content, reading more than thirty books in the span of nearly 6-7 hours. "Potter, I am aware that you are concerned for me, but I am perfectly healthy without more than two hours of sleep a night. I will be fine but we really need to speak." Harry sighs as he looks at the five books he has not read. Picking them up he turns to follow Ragnok, which is watching from the door with an amused grin.

* * *

"I am going to quiz you on those books." Ragnok says suddenly, as they are walking toward the guest room. Harry barely understands the man's words, having exhausted himself once more. After being placed on the most heavenly bed he slips his tops and his pants off before crawling into bed, never realizing that he had given Ragnok an eyeful. "Holy Helga, he has a toned body." Ragnok whispers before he hears a snore from the boy in the bed. He can't help feeling slightly embarrassed at having seen lithe muscles and abs to die for oneself to have. Shaking his head to get out of the stupor he heads towards the door before calling out.

"Wonky," The elf in question appears in a silent pop. "I need you to take care of mister Potter while he stays in this room. I expect him to be asleep for quite a while. But do make sure he gets a bath and that he is allowed a decent meal from the Leaky Cauldron from the Guest Suite's expense." The elf's large ears swivel around as she nods vigorously.

"Yes Master, Wonky will see to it." She quietly pauses before looking at Director Ragnok as he turns to leave. "Master Ragnok? Wonky think it be wise to buy several books for Harry Potter Sir to study. Harry Potter Sir seems very mature and while Wonky was eavesdropping on Master and his Guest Wonky noticed that Harry Potter Sir seems… too intelligent. Wonky also noticed that Harry Potter Sir would pause as if listening to someone for brief moments of time before barely nodding or shaking his head." Ragnok frowns, he had noticed it himself but thought he was imagining it until it repeated several more times when Harry was carefully considering his options.

"Wonky, I want you to keep an eye on him. Ania forbid he be possessed." He looks worriedly at the boy before freezing causing Wonky to look over at the glow from the bracelet.

[Greetings. I am an Intelligence Device known as Brilliant Wisdom. While I am sure that Master Harry will be amused at your fear for his well-being I am programmed not to harm any human host. I have been teaching him what you refer to as 'Wandless Magic' and 'Non-Verbal' magic. I have also been teaching him the schematics for creating another like me. Any questions need to be directed to Master Harry. Please understand that master now has my program, which enhances how fast he thinks, his understanding, and his mind in general, attached to him which is what makes him so 'abnormally intelligent' in a few people's words. I will be going into sleep mode now, I sense from your mind-waves that you do not intend my Master harm and thus I will not activate should you enter the room when he sleeps. Should anyone else enter without me being aware of them and their intentions I will automatically wake Master Hadrian. Goodnight.] The glow stops until they can't even see it as anything other than wrist devices or bracelets of some foreign kind.

Wonky looks at the thoughtful Ragnok nervously. They both know they have an answer but it also opens up new questions. Questions the device seems to refuse answering at this point. And Harry seems to be the only one who will or might explain the new curiosity. "Wonky, make sure nobody enters without the device being aware that someone will be visiting. Also, go get a few different books on laws, etiquette and the likes from anywhere you can buy them. Put them on the Potter Main Vault's Tab. I have no doubt that the young man will be showing his true colors, even at his own unknown risk." Wonky salutes him before setting off to work.

* * *

July 23rd, 1988

* * *

Harry yawns widely as he awakes on the most comfortable bed he has ever slept on. Remembering yesterday he sits up slowly, observing the room he is now in before spotting a being filling a trunk with books. It is akin to the British Brownie Fae, he believes. "Must hurry and have Harry Potter Sir's trunk ready for him. Harry Potter Sir needs more information on all laws, etiquette and even the different races. Wonky must complete the task before he wakes, yes Wonky must."

Harry decides to chip in. "Wonky can get them done as soon as possible. Even if Harry Potter Sir is awake." He mimics the sound of a voice similar to Wonky's before the elf pauses. She turns slowly before her eyes land on Harry with astonishment.

"Harry Potter Sir should still be asleep! How does Harry Potter Sir get enough sleep in five hours alone?!" Harry sighs, before he gets out of bed.

"I usually sleep at most four hours and thirty minutes. I slept longer than I usually do to be honest. I need to get to a bathroom please." The elf quickly points at a door before Harry enters and find the bathing supplies ready, except for the water. He quickly gets the tub full of lukewarm water before climbing into the bath and starting to scrub with the strange sand labeled soap. After several minutes he accesses exactly how the sand works.

After several, long minutes of thoroughly getting sweat and dandruff out of his waist length, thick and curvy hair he starts on his body. His body is more easily cleaned as it isn't very much or thick. As he gets out he notices a new outfit is on the small stand next to the sink. He quickly dries off before starting to put on the clothes. These are of a different cut and style but they are just as elegant as his homemade clothes.

After several moments he re-enters his guest room to find the elf from before waiting with a tray of food. Harry eats it all before handing the dishes to the tiny girl. "Wonky be told to tell Mister Harry Potter sir about the trunk with Mister's books. Winky gathered several from Mister's familial vaults to allow him to study as well as purchasing several modern law, etiquette and customs books for Mister Harry Potter sir to browse and read. Master Ragnok wishes to meet with Mister Harry Potter Sir after Lunch, which is in 8 hours."

Harry uses his magic to bring the trunk over to him before deciding to get started on the law books since they will be helpful the most. "Thank you, Wonky. Can you bring me some Green Tea?" Wonky nods before she pops away. Harry wonders over to the sofa and sits comfortably before he starts reading the first book he can get.

/.-.-=-.-.\

Harry blinks as Wonky brings him some lunch to eat, he looks at the clock to confirm the time. He carefully conjures a piece of paper before slipping it between the pages. He has finished most of the law books and now only needs to read the last 2 dozen or so of them before moving to the other books. The goblin law books have especially been helpful to him. Placing the book on the nightstand he moves to the desk to eat.

Once he is done eating he moves toward the office Ragnok wants to meet him in. As he arrives he sees the door is open and he steps inside. Ragnok is sittin in the chair behind the desk and Harry smiles, "Good afternoon, Director Ragnok. I've been reading the majority of the three hundred law books you bought for me." Ragnok looks up at him as he hears his voice.

A serious look is on his frowning face. "Heir Potter, we have been looking into your accounts all day yesterday and today and the news is bad. Apparently your former accountant was siphoning your money away from your vaults. Thankfully your mother limited everything to being money which can be drawn by your guardian and all those he allows access. However, compared to the rest of your funds, they haven't taken but a dent out of your money." Harry sits in the chair across from him, sighing with annoyance.

"I see. Is there any possible way we can get the funds back or take them to court? Especially my former guardian for neglecting his duties. I haven't even been aware of the magical world, as you know, but I have been aware of my magic, I use it often." Ragnok looks at him carefully as he clasps his hands on top of the desk.

"Heir Potter, I presume that getting the public involved will be the worst idea to complete as of right now. I want you to be able to put some of your etiquette knowledge to practice before having to stand before the public as a noble house member." Harry pauses to think about it knowing he is right. He sees Ragnok pick a jewelry box off a nearby shelf.

"What is this?" Harry asks reaching for it.

"Your inheritance test without the bigots of the Wizengamot." Harry slowly opens the box and sees the opal stone with a gold inlay of a owl with spread wings. Harry conjures some polish at the sight of the dust on it.

"When was the last time I was brought out? Poor thing." Ragnok chuckles at his sense of compassion.

"It hasn't been out in nearly 300 years. It will only accept those it deems worthy and there is a running joke being passed from Potter to Potter made by an ancestor of a curse upon the ring. They all think it is real so they fear trying it on." Harry sighs before looking at the rather dusty box. He uses a bit of his magic to clean the box, polishing the stones on the outside and freshening the box in smell.

"Alright." He polishes it until it shines beautifully. He smiles at his work being done before he sees it give a barely there glow. He carefully slips it onto his finger, mentally commanding it to do its job. He can feel the magic of the ring flowing from memory to memory before it settles on the memory of his mother's death. It then searches through his knowledge for several minutes, before it decides while shrinking to fit his finger.

Harry belatedly realizes that it has a mind of some kind. With that thought in mind he mentally thanks the ring for its favor and presence. Harry feels it vibrate briefly at the praise and thanks. "That took longer than it should have at your age." Ragnok says with confusion.

"It has a mind… and it was searching to ensure I am worthy… and it seen my memories and knowledge. Interesting." Harry ignores him for a moment while answering briefly in his self dialogue.

"I believe that most objects can be imbued with sapience, Lord Potter." Ragnok says politely. Harry nods before he turns toward Director Ragnok with a serious look.

"We need to start reviewing the investments and I want everyone but myself or workers known to be working for the Potter Family to be removed from accessing all accounts. Anyone not working for a former Potter is to be removed from the access list." Ragnok nods before he gets ready to go over the paperwork before he pauses at a thought.

"Mister Potter, what exactly is that device on your wrists?" Harry looks up at him, surprised at the question.

"It is a sapient device which helps me learn and is designed for research. There are different kinds, and this one is for research but there are such kinds as constabulary devices, investigation devices, battle devices, and several other types of devices. They are also noted on how to create more of them." Harry says as he realizes something. He looks at the utter fascination on the goblin's face before smirking.

"For a price I can make you one." Ragno looks surprised before he nods in agreement. Then they begin speaking about several different things.


	2. Chapter 2

{July 24th, 1988}

{After the Meeting with Ragnok}

{Harry's Point of View}

{Gringotts' Guest Suite}

Harry hums thoughtfully as he continues reading the books Director Ragnok provided. While knowing that he has a complete lack of knowledge he has found that the Director is patient and understanding. Right now he is reading about the bank itself to try to figure out what he can do in gratitude. Wonky pops into the room with some fresh green tea. "Thank you, Wonky." the excitable little girl flushes a light pink in embarrassment.

"You are welcome, Mister Potter." She says to him with a bright smile. He takes a sip of the green tea and, as usual, it is perfect for his tastes. It is sweet but not too sweet. The milk in it also makes him happy, too. Harry frowns as he finds something interesting in the book. Apparently, the goblin's only had about three, sometimes four children per coupling on average, less than half survive due to various things, such as health care, food available, and other things. Deciding to look further into the matter Harry frowns.

"Wonky." He calls for the excitable little girl. She appears promptly and looks excited to have been called for once. "I have a specific research topic I want you to look up." She stills at his serious tone and stern stare.

"Wonky will do her best! Mister Potter is so kind to Wonky so Wonky will give 500% effort!" Harry chuckles at her, knowing that she is dead set on accomplishing the task for him.

"I want you to grab all books from all the estates, houses and such I have and bring me the ones on magical beings and their cultures. After that, feel free to deposit the rest of my books into my vaults. But first I need those books. Please enlist the help of at least 5 more elves." She pouts a little bit. He gently pats her head, trying to encourage the suddenly bashful elf once more. "I need this information promptly. I discovered, through this book, that most goblin young don't survive. I need information on the other races and such to ensure I make a wise decision. Please be a fleet as possible as I believe it to be urgent." The elf salutes him with a glint in her eyes before she vanishes with a bright 'yes sir' leaving him alone once more.

After what feels live five minutes of research Minky brings him dozens of books with the help of five more elves. Harry frowns before Brilliant Wisdom speaks up. [Master Hadrian, Gringotts has transferred the statistics of survival rates for several races that are in the British Isles. I am disappointed in your kin, they have often denied the goblins fair wages and prices, and not just the goblins.] Her voice has an angry tone to it before Harry realizes that it is much worse than he knows of.

"Do I even want to know?" he asks with dread starting to settle in his stomach.

[No Master Hadrian, I refuse to tell you considering your age. And I have no doubt that Gringotts and Brave Heart would be very upset if I chose to tell you." Hadrian can't help the tears starting to well up. He wipes them away, knowing that they won't help before he stands and calls out.

"My Head Elves!" A series of pops echo around the room as fifteen elves appear in front of him. They freeze at the obviously upset look in his eyes. "Quiet, I have orders for you and you will obey now." They mutely nod to him while sensing his magic stirring from behind his shields.

"Does this have to do with Mister Harry Potter Sir's Research Topic?" Harry nods to her as he gently hugs her, knowing that she doesn't understand.

"I've used complex runic arrays and enchantments to create Brilliant Wisdom. Brilliant Wisdom is what is known as an Artificial Intelligence Device. She has scanned several hundred books and I have come to the conclusion that your help is needed. Start getting together bolts of cloth stored at any manor, house, mansion, or estate, or buy some from a magical source, along with extra food that the minority races can eat. Like the goblins and other mistreated races." Harry wipes his tears away again. Hiccuping briefly tells them exactly how much the thought of them being in need upsets him. They instantly give him looks of adoration that he doesn't notice.

"Wonky suggests placing them in individual trunks. Also, include anything remotely useful to them, if Hadrian agrees, to be placed in other trunks." Hadrian hugs her firmly and the elves instantly know that he wants that done.

"Start gathering potions ingredients and potions recipes that can be used safely to help with their ailments. Even if you as a group of elves are forced to swear yourselves to secrecy about the recipes do whatever you have to to get it done. Dismissed." They all pop away before his door swings open so fast that it bangs against the wall. Ragnok stands there staring at him curiously and with shock.

"Is the words of Gringotts true? You are helping us by supplying food, cloth, and other things?" Harry sees the tears in his eyes, ready to joyfully start pouring.

"It is true. I want you to help me clear out one of my shops to use it as a distribution center. Also, maybe hiring goblin guards and a few other guards should be a must. I don't care what they take as long as they need it. I want 'food boxes' for different races gathered with enough food for three people to eat for a week. Also, if they have any allergies they can tell you of their allergy and I will allow them custom boxes. Also include a section for the house elves to sew them clothes, though they won't be fancy. I'd prefer the shop to be here in the London Shopping Area and be somewhat discreet at the least." Ragnok's tears start slowly dripping as he gets a look of complete determination on his face.

Harry hugs him briefly before they get started in planning the 'operation' so to speak.

{July 25th, 1988}

Harry wakes to the sound of clinking dishes and the smell of food before his stomach growls. Sitting up, and remembering that he is in Potter Manor, he sees a smaller house elf than him with long pointy ears and skin with a little tinge difference of skin than a normal elf. The elf looks old and she walks lopsidedly. "Master is awake." She coughs roughly before wheezing. Harry sighs before mentally asking Brilliant Wisdom {Scan the elf for health problems.}

[The elf has dragonpox. Don't eat the food.] Harry turns toward the food being handed to him.

"You have dragon pox, it is likely the infection is also in the food. I want you to run a sanitary bath and to clean yourself. Make the water lukewarm or hotter, use some healing herbs in the water and stay there until I return. Am I understood?" The elf nods with tears in her eyes. Seconds later and his new house elf, the one he bought yesterday, pops into the room with more food, obviously from a nearby restaurant.

"Tinky has brought master edible food." The elf says before her eyes narrow at the other elf.

"Good timing Tinky. I need you to go to the closest walk-in clinic or healer who is willing to visit. We need someone to help cure her of Dragonpox. Also, inform them that it is a high-end client and the elf needing healing is one that has been in the family for a long time." Tinky nods before Harry turns toward the elf. He raises an eyebrow at the adoration and confusion in her eyes.

"Master is kind to provide a healer, but Mosly is almost out of steam. Mosly won't be living for much longer." Harry's eyes narrow at the thought. He stands off the bed and walks until he is standing in front of her while making sure that he is looking intimidating.

"So you think that the Potter Lineage is one that has no need of servants?" She stammers an apology with tears. "Then you claim that we should not respect the one that has been waiting for far too long for the Lord's return? The one who has been patient and has continued to do her best at overseeing the property until the master returned is not worthy?" She stammers apologies rapidly with tears in her eyes.

"Mosly is sorry! Please forgive Mosly!" She is crying so Harry conjures a scientist's cautionary lab outfit, complete with plastic covering every inch of his skin and filtering the air around him. The elf looks at him with confusion before he hugs her. "MASTER MUSTN'T HUG MOSLY! MASTER WILL GET INFECTED!" Harry gently bops her forehead causing her to look at him.

"This outfit is used in areas with contaminants such as the flu, and areas filled with bacteria such as the dragon pox you have. I won't leave you without comfort when you need it. Now go get a few cleansing potions and a few healing herbs and healing sands to be placed in the bath. I'll run the water." Mosly hiccups as she pops away after being released. Harry goes into the room further in the suite to find a bathroom. He goes over to the faucet and begins working with the dials. After a few seconds of experimenting, he has some soap in the water, which is slightly warmer than room temperature, in the bath.

Mosly returns moments later with the requested items. Harry takes the three cleansing potions and dumps the contents into the bath. The elf has a look of confusion before he takes the herbs and sprinkles them throughout the bath with the sands. The elf stands there in her state of mind until she squeaks at being picked up and gently settled into the water, tea cozy and all.

Hearing someone's feet walk towards the bathroom he looks up at the sight of a nurse. "Good afternoon. I hear that you have an elf in need of healing." Harry nods to her.

"Yes, I'm giving her a bath right now to make her more comfortable and to try and cleanse her skin, a cleansing potion has also been added to the bath with some healing herbs." The woman's eyebrow raises before she slips some elbow length gloves on.

"While I don't usually bathe house elves your idea has some merit. I'll help." The elf sitting in the tub splutters as she tries to protest.

"Mosly, wash your privates, we will be washing your arms and legs." The elf reluctantly nods as Harry pulls a rag off the nearby shelf. Harry quickly swishes it in the water to get the soap on it with the potion before he starts gently scrubbing her back. "Madam, could you wash her head, ears, and face without getting anything into her eyes?" The woman nods in acceptance of the task as the three set to work. It takes about an hour to get most places cleaned but the spots that had been a nasty green color have died down in their appearance and frequency.

"Alright, I'll make note of this as being a suitable early-stage treatment. What herbs did you use?" Harry looks at Mosly.

"Mosly grabbed some sage leaves and healing sandsoap before Master placed them in the water by sprinkling it over a wide area." The woman nods to her before she pulls out a potion.

"Drink this, Mosly." Mosly takes it and gulps it down knowing her master will want her to. Harry gently places her on a nearby bench before pulling down a soft towel and softly starting to dry the shivering elf. Harry then turns toward Tinky.

"Go fetch a baby bed and have it completed with soft pillows and fluffy blankets. It will be good for her to rest in until I allow her to continue her work. Also, carefully scan everything in this manor house, one room at a time, for traces of the dragonpox." Tinky salutes him before she vanishes rather intent on completing the two tasks set before her by Harry.

Harry, in the meanwhile, decides to wait and stay near Mosly to ensure her health gets better.

{August 10th, 1988}

Harry is immensely happy. After the bath was proven effective Harry paid the nurse to buy several dozen of the same potion, which Mosly provided the name, for a bath every day in the last few days. Now she is completely cleared up and it has taken radically less time according to Mileen Brown, the nurse who has been helping to take care of the sick elf. Tink and Harry also got the bath, with the other three elves, with one potion in the bath per day while Mosly got three potions in her bath per day.

"Mosly, you being better is the best gift I have received from you today," Harry says as he sits in a sitting room, with Tinky, Croky, Flippy, Gonty, and Mosly with a cake slice for each of them. Harry would hug her but Mileen is due in a few minutes. "It's because I love you guys."

"That is so sweet!" He blinks as he feels the woman he is just thinking of wrap her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you. Tinky, can you please fetch a slice of cake for Miss Brown?" The elf quickly pops away before returning with the cake as Mileen finishes her scan.

"This should be the last dosage needed. Drink this." The elf quickly drinks the offered portion and she shudders at the nasty taste before taking another bite of her cake slice.

"Thank you, Miss Brown, for the help. If you don't mind me asking can you come back in a week just to check on her one more time? Can you make sure that the treatment sticks at that time?" Mileen looks at him with surprise on her face. Then she smiles sweetly.

"I haven't heard of anybody who is willing to go so far for a mere elf, Mister Potter. It still amazes me that you are willing to put up with having your whole house cleaned properly rather than just rebuilding the place and abandoning the elf. The elves with you are the ones who were hired to help clean the place, were they not?" The elves nod to her meekly and all but Harry's looks sad suddenly.

"Will Mister Harry Potter Sir take us into service?" Harry pauses, already understanding what they are going through without a source of magic of their own.

"I would be glad to." They perk up before the three bonds with him before they burst into happy tears.

Harry just watches them sadly, knowing what happens when you try to comfort them. The woman sitting next to him gently hugs him from beside him, knowing how loving he is and that he wants to comfort them. "You really would make quite a few people happy. I am sure that any spouse you have will be eternally happy with you. Which is why I'm giving you this." He takes the charmed chain necklace and puts it on before promptly starting to gag seconds before he pukes in an offered bucket. After several seconds he feels much lighter and freer.

"Master… Will Master be okay, Miss Brown?" Mosly asks with tears in her eyes.

"He will be fine. He just needs to get the love potions out of his system." The house elves nod in sync before they carefully begin to gather things they believe will make him feel better.

After several minutes he finishes throwing up into the bucket. Looking at the grey gunk he gets confused. {Brilliant Wisdom, scan the gunk.}

[There appear to be repeated love potions, loyalty potions, and even some compulsion potions. I can tell that they are all aimed at the same people being loved or followed.] Harry groans before sitting up again. He somehow feels extremely free, light, and like he is floating, far more than he has ever felt.

{Brilliant Wisdom, what is the situation?} After a few seconds he feels his cognitive skill increase along with his reaction speed.

[Master, your mental skills have increased alongside your magical skills and a few apparent abilities have been unlocked from the depths of your soul. Apparently, there was a soul shard binding you to another which I managed to contain. Please inform the goblins we are needing a purification ritual.] Harry gives a subtle nod to her before slowly sitting up from where he lay over half the coffee table. He looks around, with an even greater visual focus and insight than he had before.

"Harry?" He looks at Mileen slowly before remembering what they had been doing.

"I'm fine." Harry winces at the older voice emitting from his vocal cords.

"You must have an overdose. This is bad. Tinky, please start gathering these herbs. Flippy, start gathering ingredients for a light chicken broth." They both salute her before popping away to complete their tasks, though Tinky waits for the list before leaving. After being helped to bed he sleepily rests for several minutes, half asleep until the moment that he smells the broth. Sitting up some he groans as his stomach protests loudly. Mileen quickly helps spoon the food into his mouth as he tries to go slow to prevent himself from gorging.

Then he slips blissfully into sleep.

{August 13th, 1988}

Harry awakes to the smell of a complete English breakfast. Sitting up, feeling more natural than before he quickly slips out of bed and goes into the hall to find an elf floating a set of breakfast down the hall towards him. His stomach almost snarls instead of growls. Tinky quickly bypasses him and places his breakfast onto the desk in the corner. Harry darts over and quickly eats the food.

After several moments he hears a chuckle from behind him. Turning around he sees Mileen behind him with relief and amusement on her face. "You had us worried, Harry. The elves have been in a tizzy for the last three days and thankfully they trust me enough to give commands for your health and wellbeing." Harry nods as he stands up again.

"Do I need to be checked over?" She shakes her head.

"A simple diagnostic charm should be sufficient enough." Harry nods to her with understanding as she casts the spell. "Seems like you have made a full recovery. I do hope that you do check your food for potions from now on." Harry nods to her with a small smile.

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?" He asks, wanting to pay her for her kindness.

"Ragnok gave me an initial payment once I sent an elf to contact your 'accountant' and make a notice for payment. Instead, he actually offered to pay most of the price for you. He seems to like you very much for a goblin." Harry chuckles at the news. Ragnok is indeed his favorite goblin. Thankfully he offered a contract for him to be his familial accountant and to take care of the majority of the business and investments while giving him regular lessons on the business, investments, and property care related to his lineages.

"Yes, I promised my accountant 17% of the income from investments for taking care of everything while teaching me what I need to know. I also offered to help buy gifts for people on birthdays and holidays for his family. I told him that I want him to have the Holidays of goblins, or that he celebrates, off to relax and be with family. He reluctantly agreed until I informed him that he would have paid holidays." Mileen smiles at the news before ruefully shaking her head. She hugs him gently before kissing his forehead.

"Harry, I believe that you are the least judgemental person I have ever met. Most human folk, which I am a descent of Veela, are judgemental of almost all other races. They treat their house elves terribly and none have ever paid for health care for their elves. I also haven't heard of any goblin being paid more than 5% of the income from investments. What were the benefits you gave him?" Harry flushes in half embarrassment and with the pleasure of being called so kind. Scratching the back of his head he looks out the window.

"I offered him paid holidays, five paid sick days a month, health care being paid for when in relation to working for me or around Gringotts, insurance for their children, which he will be starting such a company in the magical world. Insurance is a muggle thing where you pay a cheap price for medical coverage, with better coverage costing more. It can pay for medications, which are very similar to health potions albeit they take several doses over a period of time to complete their task." Mileen raises her hand to stop him with a gleam in her shining eyes.

"I know what Insurance is, I'm a halfblood. I know that I'm wanting to become your personal medic if such things are a given. Please continue with the list of benefits." Harry nods knowing that she is serious. She is usually serious after all.

"Promotions for any workers I have will be easy with effort. Overtime will be allowed for 10 days a month at most. Paid holidays are a given in all cases, three per month. Parental leave in case their young is sick as well as childcare to help their children still in their care. There will also be healthcare up to 5500 galleons for each person per month, which is negotiable for how much a person has in coverage and is a part of the insurance. Sick leave is also given and each person will be paid for 5 days a month. There will be equal opportunities or the management staff will be fired. I won't allow discrimination of any kind for any reason and I'll do my best to make the workers satisfied with their jobs." Mileen claps her hands proudly earning crimson cheeks from the pleasure of being praised. She comes over and hugs him causing him to briefly stiffen before he returns her hug. After several moments she releases him with a frown.

"However, I still need you to take a few potions for the old wounds which have healed wrong." Harry curtly nods, despite knowing that the years that have passed since the abusive years that he is still affected by it.

"I'll make sure I take everything properly. I have a serious question in relation to the abuse." Her eyebrow twitches as she nods. "Is there any Mental Healers in the wizarding world? I think we might need to visit them in order to fully heal and to reach my full potential." He sees her eyebrow twitch before she hums thoughtfully.

"I'm pretty sure I can find one and swear them to secrecy about you as a client. Please give me about two weeks to find a suitable healer." Harry nods with a small smile filled with worry and relief. She carefully hugs him again, earning stiffened shoulders again before he relaxes as he leans into the comforting hug. She gently rubs his back surprising him at the display he has seen before. Petunia used to rub Dudley's back when he became upset and sometimes she still does.

"Thank you." Harry quietly whispers softly as he snuggles into her side. "Can I hire you to be the Potter Family Health Expert?" She chuckles at the thought as she pats his hair down.

"I would be honored, Harry." Harry looks up at her as he gently separates from her.

"If you are going to be servicing my family you need to know about Brilliant Wisdom." She blinks at the news before he lifts his sleeve revealing the two bracelets before Brilliant Wisdom lights up and a face is emitted from the device as a hologram.

[Greetings. I am a Research and Development Constantly Learning, Artificially-Intelligent Device-System. I come from an alternate reality and have serviced Master Hadrian ever since we met.] the device tells her with a happy smile. [It is a pleasure to finally be allowed to speak with you. I informed the elves that you were to be trusted when you started giving orders in Master Hadrian's place.] She stares at the little bracelet with recognition in her eyes. The device gives a happy hum.

"Brilliant Wisdom is my best friend. She has been there for me ever since I met her and she has been a great help to me. I plan on making a few for those who need them but I want there to be a permit for certain folk to have one." Harry tells Mileen before hearing a soft chuckle. She gently pats his head as she detaches from him.

"Director Ragnok told me of a 'charity' you are starting. One to provide decent stuff for the minorities. Thankfully there is a minimum wage law and that applies to all races but there is no law about fair pricing for them. Since my great grandmother is a Veela… Thank you." Harry flushes as he realizes that the woman is earnestly willing to help him and be loyal to him for what he has done himself instead of his parents deeds. He goes back over to the food to continue eating knowing that quite a few people are going to be excited to see the remade charity once he gets the shop and supplies ready.

{A Hour After 'Midday' or Noon - Same Day}

Wonky from Gringotts appears with a official letter from Gringotts. Hadrian smiles at her as she hands it to him. "Hello, Wonky. How are you?"

Her cheeks once again become rosy at the kind gesture denied to most elves. Most elves are not treated as equals to their masters after all. "Wonky is doing well. Master Ragnok instructed Wonky to give you this and to help prepare you for the opening within a hour." Harry notices the elf gently grasp his hand before they appear in his bedroom. She pops into the next room, undoubtedly to search for a suitable outfit as he begins reading.

Hadrian,

This is Director Ragnok. I've finished the updates to the requested altered shop for the minorities. We also withdrew a Instant Seamstress from your now merged vault to make the cloths as the people appear. To help sustain the charity I have told the minorities that any donations are acceptable to go back toward feeding the charity. The Daily profit will also be there and we have 'information' that will have their most famous reporter obeying your littlest whim. 

Also, Wonky will be helping with your 'attire problem' and make sure that you are wearing suitable robes.

Sincerely, Ragnok

Hadrian chuckles as he looks up to find the elf comparing different robes with his physical attributes. Harry obeys the little elf knowing that this is a very good thing.

{Thirty-Five Minutes Later - Same Day}

Harry appears in Gringotts before be starts following Wonky through the tunnels toward the surface. Another five minutes are spent getting through the crowd that a few goblins help him get through. As he arrives on the Steps of the renovated shop a few whispers begin amongst the crowd. Hadrian walks over toward Ragnok and Misses Skeeter. Hadrian is given the microphone by Director Ragnok as Harry spots several subtle signs of minority races among those in the crowd.

"Greetings, I am Hadrian Potter." The crowd stares at him in confusion.

"I know that many of you have questions, but I ask that you wait until the end of my speech." Several obediently nod as he sees a familiar bloodline. A blond haired man, obviously a Malfoy is watching intently.

"As a few of you have already been informed I am making a charity, which will have this shop as the Headquarters." Several of those who don't know get confused. "However, instead of the typical charity, this one is for the minority races only." A few people get scornful looks on their faces. "In the future I may be able to expand it to include humans but as of right now the Minority races are my primary concern."

Malfoy suddenly speaks loudly in the thoughtful silence. "Why help them? They have everything that they need." Hadrian mentally winces for the man, knowing more than a few are glaring at him.

"Because more than five out of eight children die before reaching Hogwarts age. Not only that but since many are so prejudice against them they don't ever get proper food, medical needs, or clothes due to 'inflated' prices." A few people are startled and others look grim. Every human, not including Malfoy, look shocked at the news.

To his surprise a family of red haired children, with their red haired mother starts moving through the crowd. As she nears the stage more than a few give her space, wondering what she is going to do. "Is there anything we can do to help?" The twins give her a deadpanned look, letting Hadrian realize that they aren't fit to help in most ways.

"There is. Even those benefiting from the charity can help in a… odd way. We have house elves currently farming, making supplies, and gathering food animals. However, due to them needing magic to feed their core we are asking for a few to become hosts to at least one house elf. They will cook and clean at your house but otherwise they will be assisting on the farms. Despite any of you bonding with them the charity will be the actual owner of the elves." Several clap as the Malfoy man leaves, disgruntled at his words and kindness to those he finds inferior to himself. Harry simply continues knowing that today is going be good.


End file.
